Light Casts Shadows
by MistressTonberry
Summary: Celatum is a relatively small, peaceful city in the middle of nowhere. So, when news of a missing girl starts spreading around town, leave it to the curious townsfolk to try and solve it. They soon discover their little city is hiding some dark secrets of its own. Nothing bad ever happens in small towns...right?
1. Alstroemeria

There was nothing about this particular night that seemed unusual. All things considered, it was a fairly normal night for the city of Celatum. The same teenagers stayed out past curfew, getting intro trouble with their friends. The same shops and stores remained open for people who wanted late night snacks or needed emergency groceries. The same adults headed off to bed early as they had work in the morning and elected to be responsible.

Or at least, that's how it should be. Vanitas grumbled in his own head, sighing softly. The wind played with his onyx hair, threatening to dismantle the spikes he had worked so hard to achieve this morning in front of the mirror. You see, Vanitas Hardt was very much the opposite. A victim of insomnia, he often struggled with early mornings as late nights came naturally to him. On these nights he couldn't sleep, he usually found himself at the local bar. Not that he considered himself an alcoholic, by any means. But a stiff drink (and as much as he hated to admit it sometimes) good company did manage to make him a little more sleepy.

Celatum was a fairly big town, and there were a few bars. However, The Oblivion on East Corona road was Vanitas' haunt of choice. The bartender was a longtime friend of his, and most of the patrons were people he knew from school. Unfortunately, that meant he might also run into his brother. The raven-haired young man groaned at the thought.

Vanitas stopped outside The Oblivion, anyway. He would take the chances of running into his brother over going to one of the overcrowded, dirty and creepy bars in town any day. He wasn't in the mood to have strangers feel him up, and this was the one locale he trusted.

The bell chimed as he stepped in through the old oak doors. The interior of the bar was dim, as usual. The walls were black, a stark contrast to the white floors and ceilings. The chairs and tables were white, and there were plenty of people seated tonight. Some people were drunk on the dance floor underneath the hot white lights, and Vanitas shook his head softly. He approached the bar and took a seat on the nearest unoccupied stool (there were a lot of them, thankfully). The bartender noticed him right away and gave a wry smile. It wasn't that Roxas didn't like seeing his friend out of the house for once (not counting work), it was more so that he knew the real reason for it.

''Trouble sleeping again, huh?'' The honey blonde busies himself with cleaning a few of the cups. His sapphire eyes were bright even in the dim lights of the bar, and Vanitas could see the worry disguised within them.

''Yep. And of course, I have to be up at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow.'' He releases a heavy sigh.

''You need to get that checked out, man.'' Roxas responds a moment later.

''Yeah, yeah. What else is new?'' Vanitas rolls his eyes. He'd never say it out loud, but it was Roxas' kindness that kept him coming back. He knew that being his friend was no walk in the park. He was abrasive as hell, and that kind of person doesn't keep people around long. Vanitas was surprised, but somehow he had managed to find insanely good friends who kept putting up with him.

''How was work today? Got any good stories for me? Oh, and the usual, right?''

''Actually, I do have a pretty good one. Yeah, usual is fine.'' Vanitas nods after thinking it over for a moment.

''Usual it is.'' Roxas got to work, and Vanitas got caught up in watching, as usual. He thought about the story he wanted to tell Roxas while the bartender worked his magic.

''There you are. One Darkness Embrace. I added a little more of the Chocolate Vodka this time.'' He handed Vanitas a glass filled with a deep red liquid. The insides of the glass were decorated with splashes of chocolate Liquor, and there was a single cherry added for garnish.

''I don't know how you always do that.'' Vanitas said simply, plucking the cherry off. He popped it between his teeth and separated it from the stem easily before devouring it greedily.

''Do what?'' That seemed to make his friend laugh, though Vanitas couldn't figure out why. He didn't think it was a funny statement.

''Know how to tweak my drink.'' Vanitas gazed at him suspiciously through golden-honey eyes.

''You always ask for more vodka when you look this tired on a Thursday.'' Roxas said as though it were the most obvious thing. Vanitas couldn't help but feel vulnerable.

''Yeah? That's...weird. That you know that.''

''Not really. You've been coming here for years, getting the same drink over and over again. I'd be doing a lousy job if I didn't know how you liked your cocktails by now.'' He snorts just a little. Vanitas decided that was a good point, and more importantly, his drink was incredible.

''Vani!'' A loud voice shook Vanitas to his core. Oh, no, He thought, This is divine retribution, right? I hate my life.

''Hey, Sora! Having a nice time tonight?'' Roxas waves happily. Clearly, he missed the look of utmost horror upon Vanitas' face.

''Uh huh! It was fun. Neither of us has to work tomorrow, so we figured we'd get some drinks. And look who we run into!'' Sora beams widely. Vanitas looks over at his brother with a forlorn expression.

''Ah...hey, kid.''

''That's all you've got to say? Wow, rude.'' Sora pulled off his signature pouty-face. Vanitas actually sort of felt bad. And if you'd ever experienced his twin's pout, you'd feel bad, too. When describing Sora to strangers, Vanitas often explained that his brother was the human equivalent of a puppy-excitable, friendly, bright eyes and lots of open love. That held true into his early 20s as well, considering his slightly more docile behavior was mostly due to his boyfriend. The two were practically inseparable, and Vanitas was thankful for Riku's quiet and introverted behavior. However, seeing his brother in public was still something the younger twin could never quite be prepared for. Vanitas and Sora were on opposite ends of each other personality-wise, and this quite often led to fights and arguments.

''Alright, alright. It's nice to see you. How are things?''

''They're really good. Riku and I are doing good, and work is still work.'' Sora flops down on the bar stool next to him. Don't touch me. Don't touch me...don'ttouchme,don'ttouchme,don't...he's touching me. Vanitas forced back an annoyed sigh, as his brother never was one for boundaries. He accepted Sora's hug, returning it only so that he didn't see his brother's pout again.

''Yeah? That's good.''

''So, what about you? How is the shop? Dating anyone yet? Are you-''

''Sora, Sora. Easy. We just got here.'' Riku laughs, taking a seat beside his boyfriend. Riku was someone Vanitas understood very well. They got along exceedingly well, and their favorite past time was reading in the same room together silently. They were the kind of friends that didn't have to say a word to each other about the nature of their friendship. That was just fine with them-they liked the silence. It was comfortable. Vanitas appreciated him greatly, and while he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was glad to hear Sora and Riku had finally started dating. They balanced each other out, which was important in many different ways.

Jesus, he looks like a mess today. Vanitas couldn't help but noticing the heavy oil and grease stains splattered along Riku's white V-Neck. There was also a few smudges of dirt just visible on his cheek and neck. Or perhaps the one on his neck was actually a hickey. Vanitas wrinkled his nose in distaste at the thought.

''Oh, right. Sorry, Vani.'' Sora rubs the back of his neck. He had been a little excited. More than a little excited, actually. He hadn't seen or heard from his brother in what seemed like forever. Well, aside from their Chocobook group chat. He missed Vanitas, and he knew that he missed him, too. He just wasn't good at showing it. Admittedly, it frustrated Sora to no end, but he loved him. So, he was willing to handle his introvert behaviors.

''It's not a big deal. Also, I'm guessing you came here straight from work. Damn, what happened to you, Riku?''

''Well, someone,'' He started, folding his arms and looking at Sora pointedly, ''Was so eager to get to the bar and see his friends that he pulled me out of the apartment before I could properly shower. Conveniently, today I had to check someone's oil pan and got filthy in the process.'' It was phrased in a reprimanding sort of way, but there was no hiding the playful and fond tone in Riku's words.

''I'm sorry, Riku...!'' There was a flash of something in those cobalt eyes that rang familiar with Vanitas. Sora was being coy. There was more to that story, and that was definitely a hickey on Riku's neck. Disgusting.

''Mmhm. I was just about to tell Roxas what happened at work today. Wanna hear?'' Vanitas was dying to change the subject.

''I think we're all ears.'' Roxas interjected while he was making Riku his drink.

''I had a girl come in today. She seemed really nervous, so I figured she was a first-timer. But as it turns out, she wanted a cover up. Her first artist was a complete hack, which was kind of obvious with the design of the tattoo. All she wanted were dogwood roses, but they gave her some horrible monstrosity instead.''

''How badly could you mess up flowers?'' Riku asks softly.

''Pretty damn bad, that's for sure. They looked nothing like the flowers she requested-didn't even look like flowers. When she showed them to me, I thought they were fishing poles.''

''That's...terrible...'' Roxas shakes his head, but he's listening intently.

''So, we get to working on the details of her cover up, and I get her prepped and ready for inking...and not only did her last artist cause a blowout, but there was scarring as well. This tattoo was so unprofessionally done, that it might have been a back alley tattoo.''

''Scars? Ouch...'' Sora winces. He himself didn't have any tattoos, but he went with enough of his friends that he knew scarring wasn't exactly a good thing. It was usually a sign of inexperience or laziness.

''That's when she tells me her friend was starting his own tattoo shop, and she let him practice on her.''

''People, am I right?'' Riku downs his glass, shaking his head in disbelief.

''No kidding. It took me an extra hour before I could even leave. I had to be incredibly careful and gentle to not rip open the scars or make them worse. I just can't stop thinking about how these people get themselves into situations like this. Tattoos are permanent.'' Vanitas polishes off his glass with a deep drink, lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

''Right? Trust me, I get it. You know how many times people make the same mistakes with their vehicles? Can't tell you how many times I had to inform someone that it's really not a good idea to fix a radiator with duct tape.'' Riku adds with a laugh.

''Speaking of which, the chains on my bike need to be looked at again.'' Vanitas groans.

''Again? I feel like I just checked 'em. Not a big deal, I can take a look at them anytime. Is she in the lot?'' Riku slides a hand around Sora's waist. He can tell his boyfriend is starting to feel a little awkward, wishing he could contribute to the conversation in some way. Sora greatly appreciates the move, leaning back into his touch ever so slightly.

''I left her at home today, actually. I was getting worried that the chains might be a little too worn.''

''Understandable. If those chains snap on the road, it can be deadly. I can swing by tomorrow on my way to work and look at them for you.'' Riku suggests, and Vanitas nods.

''That would be great, thanks.'' Just as Riku is about to respond, another familiar voice interrupts them.

''Hey there, boys. Wow, this full on a Thursday night? Unusual.'' Vanitas didn't have to look back. He would know that voice anywhere. Quinn Fiore had a soft, melodic voice that was unique to her, and that made it easy to pick her out in a crowd. Well, if her long pink hair didn't do the trick beforehand.

''Hey yourself, stranger. Haven't seen you in weeks. Where you been?'' Roxas smiles warmly.

''The shop has been crazy busy. Weddings, Prom, preparations for Memorial Day. It doesn't help when you're basically the only one running it.'' Quinn takes a seat beside Vanitas. He noticed just how tired she looked; dark bags resting below her turquoise eyes. Her pastel pink hair was slightly curled at the ends and tugged up into a ponytail. The only real way to describe Quinn was soft. That was how Vanitas saw her, anyway. Her soft voice, the soft colors in her hair and eyes, not to mention she was all soft curves and rounded features. She had been a long time friend of his, even though they'd been rivals in middle school. Normally if Vanitas needed advice, he would go to her.

''I feel that. KupoMart has been insane.'' Sora sighs loudly.

''I can imagine, with all of these events going on.'' Quinn nods before adding, ''It's good to see you all!We need to get another game night going.''

''Anytime we start one of those it feels like there's always someone who can't make it.'' Riku responds as Roxas slides him another drink.

''You mean Aqua?'' Roxas interjects teasingly.

''That's not very nice. She's not even here to defend herself.'' Sora has to laugh at least a little, because it's true. Aqua was one of the sweetest and most dedicated people out of their group, and oftentimes that lead her to getting taken advantage of at work. She was usually the first person to cover for anyone else, and some coworkers definitely milked that. Aqua wasn't dumb, and she realized this. She also knew she needed the money, so she didn't always mind.

''I still think it's worth a try. We're all so busy, we never see each other anymore. Riku, I haven't seen you in like...two months. And our group chat is basically dead.''

''Yeah...you might have a point. It would be nice to use my Cards Against Humanity again.''

''I can bring my Switch! I'd love to play Mario Party!'' Sora gasps with excitement.

''Sooooo...let's send it through the group chat. Pick a date, decide what place and who is bringing what!'' Quinn practically bounces.

''Yeah! Sounds like a good idea. Maybe if we plan in advance this time, Aqua can get the night off.''

''Let's hope.'' Sora stretches softly with a yawn.

''Getting tired?'' Riku laughs a little.

''Yeah. I feel like the bed might be calling my name a little early tonight.''

''Probably a good idea. Thanks for the drinks, Rox.'' He slides some money to the blonde, tipping him extra.

''Not a problem. Get your boyfriend to bed, buddy. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon!'' Roxas waves a little.

''Yep! Van, I'll be there in the early afternoon to check your bike.'' Riku gives them all a wave.

''Cool, thanks.'' Vanitas nods softly, leaning back against the bar.

''Is your girl in trouble?'' Quinn asks curiously.

''Mmm? Oh, yeah. Her chains seem to be worn, and I'm having Riku look at them.''

''That's a shame. Hope he can fix her up fast! You haven't been walking everywhere, have you?'' Her eyes pierced right through him. Vanitas couldn't lie to her.

''Yeah. It's really not that big of a deal, though. It's probably good for me.''

''Walking is good when you aren't overdoing yourself and suddenly walking four miles to work everyday. You should have called me.''

''Yeah, well. I figured you were busy, and I didn't want to waste your time.'' Vanitas stares down at his empty glass.

''You should know me better than that by now. It's not a waste of time. You're not a waste of time... I like hearing from you. Wish you'd talk to me more often.'' It was Quinn's open honesty that touched Vanitas the most in a way that all of his other friends just...couldn't. He knew she meant every word. He rubs the back of his neck out of reflex, thinking of how the hell to respond to that.

''Yeah, um...sorry about that. Work picked up and the chat kinda went dead. I really didn't know what else to do.''

''Reach out to me personally? We're friends outside the group, y'know?'' She punches his arm playfully. Vanitas winced because he really didn't like being touched unless it was on his terms. He made an exception for Quinn and Sora.

''Right. I'll...try to be better about it.''

''Not a problem. Just want to make sure you're doing okay. I know what it's like to be alone with your thoughts too much.''

''Yeah...thanks, Quinn.''

''Anytime. I'm always here for you.'' Vanitas thinks about that for a moment, and he suddenly realizes his arms feel like lead. I'm tired. Finally...He sighs softly, feeling ready to collapse into a warm bed.

''I think I'm finally ready to turn in.'' He slowly rises, pulling out his wallet and handing Roxas cash.

''Thanks for giving me some company, man.'' Roxas smiles.

''Yeah, sure.'' Now for the walk home. Vanitas thought, yawning deeply.

''Want a ride?'' Quinn asked gently.

''It's not that far. I can make it.''

''I didn't ask if you could make it, I asked if you wanted a ride.'' She puts her hands on her hips. Vanitas folds his arms.

''Thanks for the offer, princess. But I think I'll be just fine.'' Quinn wrinkles her nose at the pet name.

''Suit yourself. But take some time to message once in a while, yeah? And I want to see you at game night. It wouldn't be as fun without you there.'' Vanitas doesn't think that's true at all, but she's so sickeningly sincere.

''I'll see what I can do. Might have more people coming in that have had their first tattoos done by morons.'' He lied through his teeth. Vanitas wanted to go to the game night. He wanted to see all of his friends again, even if he was an unstable mess 100 percent of the time.

''Well...at least try. Because I know I'd miss you, and so would everyone else.'' Quinn adds with a soft wave. Vanitas wants to argue with her, but his bones feel tired and he needs a good 12 hour sleep.

''I'll...try to remember that. See you around, princess.'' He can't help but smirk a little at the way her nose twitches again.

''See you soon, Vani.'' It was his turn to cringe. Oh, how he hated that nickname. Normally, Sora was the only one who called him that. Sometimes Ventus, if he wanted to get under his skin. But he supposed he can't call Quinn 'Princess' without expecting 'Vani' in return. He leaves the bar shortly after, ready to flop onto his waiting bed.

It took a his usual forty-five minutes for him to finally reach his apartment, and he was almost never happier to see his empty little home. His cherry red bike sat in the parking lot, abandoned. The little run down townhouse apartments weren't much to look at, but they were roach free and relatively spacious. Vanitas supposed he couldn't complain. Plus, they were pet friendly and that was a big bonus. He hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes, only to be greeted moments later by a very enthused meow.

''Sorry I left for so long, Void.'' Vanitas sees his black cat perched on the sofa, waiting for the attack. He steps near him and bends forward. Void pounces up onto his back, resting on his shoulders. He holds the cat in place as he stands back up and heads for the bedroom. Void was purring and nuzzling his face all the while. Vanitas softly lifts Void off of him and sets him back down on the bed while he changed into comfortable pajamas. His body felt so heavy and sleep was settling in so deep. With a few final yawns, he collapsed onto the bed. It took him mere minutes to drift off, and Void curled up on his head to rest along with him.


	2. Daffodil

Riku's forehead was dampened with sweat as he finished up tuning a chassis on a nice sports car. He wiped off his brow, stepping back from the car with a satisfied smirk.

''How is it coming along, Riku? Doing alright over there?'' The manager of the shop, Cindy, was a southern sweetheart who knew her way around a car better than most people. Riku learned most of what he knew now from her, and it didn't just stop at cars. He considered her a pretty good friend, and while they didn't hang out outside of work, they did have some pretty deep conversations in the shop.

''Doing great, Cin. I think that's a wrap!'' He shakes his damp silver locks a little, grabbing his nearby water bottle and chugging some down for relief.

''Awesome! I'll let the folks know she's ready for 'em. You should be headed home, you've already stayed way past your shift.'' Cindy heads out from behind the car she was working on right for the phone.

''Are you sure? I know you're short-staffed right now.''

''Ain't nothing I haven't handled before, don't you worry.'' She said with an air of confidence. Riku shook his head. He had to admire her determination.

''Alright. But call me if you need anything, okay?''

''If necessary, sure. I'll try avoiding it, though. I know you got that party tonight. Not to mention you've probably gotta pick up your man from work. So, you go have fun!'' Cindy makes waving shoo gestures with her hands, her olive eyes glinting playfully. He laughs, heading to the back room to grab his things. Once he was prepared to leave, he waves.

''Thanks, Cindy! See you Monday!''

''Bye, sugar!'' She waves back as the bell dings with Riku's exit. As he climbed into his truck, he realized that he should check his phone. After all, Sora will be expecting him to pick him up from work before too long. Riku looked through his messages, checking the group chat. They'd all agreed to start using it more often. So, after resurrecting it from the dead, Sora and Riku mostly spoke through the group chat.

_ {Mr. Fix It (Not Riku's idea)}: Sora, I just got out of work now. Want me to come get you?_

Riku waited patiently in the parking lot for a response. When none came, he sighed deeply and decided to wait in the parking lot for a bit. It took ten minutes for his phone to go off once more. Riku checked it eagerly.

_ {Sunshine Boy (Sora)}: Please? Work sucked. And I still gotta make food for the party. 0: _

_ {Mr. Fix It}: On my way in two seconds, babe. _

_ {Fuck Lavender (Kairi. Came from an incident in which lavender essential oil spilled all over her at work and she had a migraine for three days following)}: Soraaaa! Are you making your Mac and Cheese?_

_ {Sunshine Boy}: Maaaaaybe. ;D_

_ {Fuck Lavender}: Have I told you lately you're the best?_

_ {Sunshine Boy}: Aww, thanks. _

Riku shook his head as Sora sent a GIF of a blushing skeleton in response. He slides his phone into his pocket, and then Riku heads out toward the KupoMart.

The KupoMart was a large shopping super center a few miles away from Cindy's little auto shop. Most people in town came there for their shopping needs, which made working there fast paced and stressful sometimes. The pay was somewhat decent, and Sora needed all the help he could get while schooling. Riku pulled up near the front of the store, and Sora was already waiting just near the doors. The brunette looked distressed, his blue eyes scanning for signs of Riku. This was his favorite part of the day. When Sora finally saw Riku's truck, his eyes just lit up like the forth of July. It always made the older man's heart soar. Sora hurries to the passenger seat, climbing in.

''Riku! I missed you!'' As per the usual routine, Riku prepared for arms full of Sora. He held him close for a moment, pressing a kiss to his head.

''Ready to get home and get cooking?''

''Mhmm...! I think we should have everything I need.'' Sora pulls away gently so Riku can drive them home.

Sora and Riku had a pretty cozy two bedroom apartment all to themselves. It was filled with pictures of them and their friends, decorated in bright colors and always smelled just slightly of bergamot.

Riku watched with fondness as Sora immediately barreled to the kitchen with excitement.

''I'll start packing our stuff.'' Riku called out, heading for the bedroom.

''Thanks, Riku! And while you're at it, take a shower! You smell like oil.'' Sora shouted back with a teasing tone. He returned to the cabinets, humming softly. Cobalt eyes searched for each and every ingredient he needed to make his homestyle Macaroni and Cheese. He didn't even need a recipe for it anymore, which made Sora so proud. He played music from his phone while he got straight to work. He could hear Riku shuffling around for a while, and then the telltale sound of water rushing forth. It was accompanied by loud music from the bathroom and Riku's soft singing.

Riku dressed in a comfortable black shirt and nice jeans, fluffing his hair up with the towel and making sure he got every last speck of grease or oil washed out. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching his cute boyfriend cook. He couldn't help but laugh a little at Sora's little hip shakes to the music while he was adding tender noodles to a casserole dish. Before Sora knew it, the silver-haired male was wrapping his arms around his slender body and pressing gentle kisses to the brunette's neck. His boyfriend squealed at first, not suspecting it.

''You scared me...!''

''Sorry, babe. You're just so cute when you cook.'' That earns a shy laugh from Sora.

''You're sweet.''

''I try.'' Riku steals a quick kiss before letting his boyfriend resume cooking.

It didn't take long for Sora to finish his dish, and then the two of them were off to the party. It was being held at Aqua and Terra's house tonight (so that Aqua had an excuse to not let co-workers talk her into missing it).

Aqua, Terra and Ventus lived in a house close to the beach. It was fairly comfortable for a big crowd, which was a bonus. Sora was practically bouncing in his seat as he and Riku pulled in the driveway. Tit seemed like they were a little late, as everyone else's vehicles had been accounted for.

''Aaaaand here we are.'' Riku coasts the truck to a smooth stop before they climb out. Sora holds the glass dish filled with cheesy goodness close to him as they headed up the steps. The sky above was painted orange, pink and purple, creating beautiful reflections on the water behind the house. Riku knocked a few times, and Aqua poked her head out to greet them.

''Riku! Sora! Come on in!'' She smiles happily, opening the door wide to allow Sora safe passage with his food.

The boys made their way to the kitchen and Riku helped Sora set the dish on the table to join the other foods people had made before they head out into the living room. Sora looked around in excitement. He was so happy to be here again. It had been so long...life got in the way for everyone. He was happy Quinn brought it up because he hadn't realized just how much he missed his friends.

''Sora!'' Kairi laughs, hugging him tightly. She was one of the very few people he kept contact with during that entire time. Kairi, Riku and Sora had grown up together on the same street, just a few houses apart from each other. That led to them having a pretty strong relationship and it meant even when things got busy, they always tried to make time for each other.

''Hey, Kai!'' He grins, hugging her back warmly.

''It's always good to see you.'' Riku hugs them both. The red-head giggles, pulling them in close.

''Same here! Did you bring your cards?''

''Of course I did.'' Riku grins.

''Good to see everyone!'' Sora pulls back from his little trio reunion to hug everyone else. He made sure all of them got a hug- Namine, Ventus, Terra (he was hard to find, because he was out back grilling), Quinn, Roxas, Xion, Axel and Isa, and even Vanitas (although he was the least thrilled at the prospect of physical affection).

''It's so good to be back together again.'' Namine commented. Her golden hair was braided back, and she wore a simple white sundress covered with daisies.

''I couldn't agree more. I feel like we haven't hung out like this in months.'' Ventus added. Roxas' twin, Ven was often confused with the latter more times than he could count. However, anyone who took the time to get to know them could tell the differences. Ventus was bubbly, happy and optimistic. Roxas leaned more towards realism, and was typically soft spoken.

''It's been six months, I believe.'' Isa was helping himself to some of the sea salt ice cream already. He and Axel had been together for almost as long as Sora had known them. Despite this, most of the group wondered when one of them would finally pop the question.

''Memorial Day, maybe? Yeah. I think so.'' Axel was stretched across the couch lazily, and Roxas was trying to push his lanky legs off so he and Xion could sit down.

''Axeeeeeeeel. You're taking up the entire couch.'' Xion pouted. The little ravenette put her hands on her hips. People often found Kairi to be the most feisty out of the group, but if you asked Roxas and Axel, Xion was not a force to be reckoned with.

''There should be a magic word in there, honey.''

''I know where you're sleeping tonight. Move, or you'll wake up with all of the sea salt ice cream in your bed.'' She huffs.

''Yes, ma'am. That's a waste of ice cream.'' He slowly gets up, shuffling to the side. Like an innocent angel (and not a young woman who just threatened a man with ice cream in his blankets), she gracefully took a seat beside him.

''I can always count on you, Xion.'' Roxas sits on the other end with a comfortable sigh.

''Dinner is ready!'' Terra heads back inside, hefting one plate of burgers and another plate of hot dogs. All were grilled to perfection. The smell made multiple mouths water, and the group clamored to get some.

It was safe to say, Sora's macaroni and cheese didn't make it through the night. It was devoured before the hot dogs had all been finished.

''How is Culinary school treating you, Sora?'' Terra asks curiously, setting his empty plates in the sink.

''It's awesome! I'm learning a lot...! I'm gonna be in debt for a while, but I'm glad I chose this school.''

''Yeah? Online isn't too difficult?''

''It's a little strange, yeah. But it's good. I'd choose that over leaving Riku any day.'' Sora just says that so nonchalantly, and Riku was thankful no one else seem to notice the rose color spreading over his face.

''I think most of us are doomed to be in debt. But if you're doing what you love, I'm happy for you.'' Aqua gently ruffles Sora's hair. She was basically the Mom of the group. Some of them had absentee parents, or families that weren't all that wonderful. She understood this, having grown up in circumstances that were challenging herself. She took on the role of a pseudo-Mom if you will, making sure her friends were well taken care of. Often times she reached out to different members of the friend group randomly to ask how they were doing. Aqua was a necessary glue that held them altogether, even when months passed before they could spend time together.

''It's definitely paying off. I can't eat another bite, but that mac and cheese was so good.'' Quinn groans, leaning back in her chair.

''Thank you...! How is everyone else doing? If it's really been six months, something has to have happened!''

''Well, Isa and I are finally moving out of that crappy little apartment.''

''Oh, yeah? That's good!'' Riku was relieved. He only went to their apartment once. They were in a very unsafe part of the neighborhood. He was uncomfortable bringing Sora there because some of the people were homophobes, and if anyone laid a hand on his sunflower, he would commit murder.

''It took a violent action from one of our neighbors and a lawsuit. But, yes. We're finally getting out.'' Isa nods slowly.

''Very violent? Lawsuit? How come you never told us any of that? We're friends, aren't we? We should tell each other these things...'' Ven was appalled, and it was written on his face how worried he was for their safety.

''I really didn't want you guys to worry. Everything is okay now. We're set to move in two weeks.'' Axel shakes his head gently.

''Where you moving to, again?'' Roxas was the only one who already knew they were moving (Aside from Xion). They had been there to help out Axel and Isa at the time of the incident, making sure they'd had somewhere safe to stay for a little while.

''Got a nice two bedroom on Pine Street. When we get settled in, we can have a party!'' Axel grins with excitement.

''An actual housewarming! Where we can be loud and not have to worry about jerk neighbors.'' Kairi fist-pumped.

''Yes, I imagine so. It's not much, but it's well within our budget and should be able to hold all of us comfortably.''

''Better than a small apartment. Sorry, I love you guys, but last time we stayed in an apartment I woke up next to Terra's feet. That was not on my top ten experiences list.'' Quinn wrinkled her nose in distaste.

''They are not that bad...!'' Terra gasped, his face pink. The others laughed, and it felt just like old times again.

Eventually, they got Cards Against Humanity rolling. A few of the group started breaking out the alcohol, and then came the bad choices. Namine remembered exactly how much she hated playing Cards Against Humanity, as she was too shy to read some of the cards out loud. Ever the gentleman, Roxas took over for her and read some of them out loud.

During their third round, Ventus' phone went off. He checks it and answers quickly.

''Hey there! What's up?''

''Ven, I need to ask you something really important. Have you seen my sister?''

''Strelitzia? No...?'' Ven responds after thinking about it for a moment.

''When was the last time you saw her?'' Laurium corrects himself. Something about his voice sounded odd to Ventus.

''Um...hm...maybe a few weeks ago. Her and Elrena were getting sushi. Why?''

''Because she's missing.'' Laurium's voice broke a little. Ven's heart sank, but he tried to remain as optimistic as he could.

''Well, hey. Strelitzia is always kinda doing her own thing. I'm sure she's just made some new friends or something!''

''Ven, I'm really worried about her. It's been over 24 hours. She's never been gone this long.''

''O-Okay. I'll call Skuld and ask if she's seen her.''

''Thank you so much. If you or your friends hear anything...Please, let me know.''

''Yeah, of course! No worries, okay? We'll find her.'' Ventus set his phone down gently after Laurium hung up. He could scarcely believe it. He was positive that Strelitzia was alright, and probably just forgot to tell her brother she was visiting a friend.

''What's going on, Ven?'' Terra asked softly, tilting his head slightly.

''Our coworker, Laurium...his sister is missing.'' Ven nods at Quinn gently.

''Strelitzia's...missing?'' Quinn felt the weight of those words for a bit. Then, she let it slip away. Nothing bad ever happened in Celatum. She was positive there was a logical explanation.

''Yeah...I'll give Skuld a message and see if she's hanging out with her or something. I imagine he's already contacted Elrena. They were pretty close.'' Ven picks up his phone once more.

''Don't say, 'were' like that. It makes it sound like she's already gone.'' Vanitas spoke up. His words held something unreadable in them.

''O-oh, right...'' Ventus felt bad immediately. Did Vanitas know Strelitzia? He wasn't even sure. She had many different people she spoke with...but she was always too shy to get too involved.

Vanitas didn't announce it as he left the house. Everyone else was so busy sending messages and proposing theories. He didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to do something about it.

''Vanitas. Where are you going?'' Quinn stood at the top of the steps, crystalline turquoise eyes inquisitive.

''To see if Laurium needs some help looking for his sister.''

''I didn't realize you knew them...''

''Of course I fucking do. Small, shy, quiet. She came in asking for a cover up because she got a tattoo she regretted. An ex boyfriend convinced her to get his name on her ribcage. She hated it. So, I gave her dandelions, with the seeds blowing in the wind. It covered the name well. She loved it.''

Quinn didn't understand the significance of his story.

''I don't...''

''She wouldn't leave without letting her brother know she was alright. Something is wrong. And no one else seems to want to do anything at all.'' Vanitas rolls his eyes in frustration. Quinn got the feeling that story about her tattoo was their first meeting. A first meeting that lead into some sort of relationship...one that might not have ended so well.

''Okay. Well...I'll come with you. Maybe we can get a search party going.'' Vanitas started at her as if she'd just told him she was the Queen of England.

''Don't bother. You'd probably have a lot more fun here with them.''

''This isn't about fun. I might not know her well, but if she's in trouble, I want to help.'' She looked determined. Her softness melted away into something else Vanitas couldn't place. He exhaled sharply, shaking his head.

''Fine. But someone had better tell them we're leaving. And don't let my brother come with us. I know he will try to.''

''Promise you aren't going to take off on that bike the minute I turn my back?'' Quinn started him down. Gold and turquoise met for a moment. There was absolute silence.

''Yeah. I promise. Just hurry up, yeah?'' Vanitas shook his head impatiently. Quinn nodded. She hurried back inside.

''Quinn? What's going on?'' Aqua watches her with nervous eyes.

''Vanitas is going to go speak with Laurium...and I'm coming along.''

''I wanna come...!'' Sora spoke up immediately. Vanitas was right.

''Your brother doesn't think that's a good idea.''

''He never does. But...I want to help.''

''I know you do...just trust me. Alright? I imagine we'll be back sometime tonight...probably with Strelitzia found safe and well.''

''I'll keep contacting people. I'll make sure it spreads like wildfire.'' Ventus nods slowly.

''Be safe...please.'' Aqua hugs her gently.

''We will be. Promise. Don't have too much fun without us!''

''Wouldn't dream of it, kid.'' Axel waves softly. Quinn waves back as she heads back out. Vanitas already has his helmet on, straddling the bike.

''Get on, Princess. Time's wasting.''

''Some Prince Charming you are.'' Quinn huffs, hopping down the stairs and hurrying over. She takes the helmet he offers to her.

''I never said I was Prince Charming. I'm more like...the dragon.'' Vanitas revved the engine. Quinn rolled her eyes as she strapped the helmet on.

''Riiiiiight. Let's get going.''

''Hold on tight.'' He advises her. Quinn slowly slides her arms around his waist, not sure where else to hold onto. Pressed close to him, she could feel lines of hard muscle beneath his shirt. The thought made something in her feel warm, not that she had much time to process that.

Moments later, they were flying down the road. The pinkette shrieked a few times before laughing. All the while, Vanitas shook his head and tried to focus on the road. He couldn't help a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, though.

They did not find Strelitzia that night. What they found was much more foreboding.


End file.
